The present invention relates to a method and a device for bundling bars, tubes, sections, etc.
Pressed and, possibly subsequently bright drawn sections are usually cut to length, packed in handy bundles and transported to the user. It is essential for this transportation that each section is kept in the bundle without shifting in longitudinal direction. This is particularly required particularly if bright drawn sections are to be shipped, because if permitted to shift their surface will experience undesired damages. Also elongated stock made of a metal tending to cold weld, the pieces of stock will, indeed, cold weld together.
In order to solve these problems, one has placed adhesive strip with a paper substrate onto and around the bundles, and in several spaced-apart loops. Another practice provided for placing holding strips made of plastic, and wrapping them around the bundle in particular axial distance from each other. Both solutions have in common that they either incur high labor cost or require expensive machines, and they cannot readily and economically be integrated in a continuous production process. Moreover, the relatively thin adhesive strips or plastic strips are relatively susceptible to damages.